


Insights

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the eyes are the window of the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for Paperscribe. The ficlet I was writing for you wanted to be much longer, so here's a little gift while I work on the other.
> 
> Much thanks to Wendymr for helpful and insightful beta services.

They say that the eyes are the window of the soul. James knows that's true. The murderer they've just arrested has eyes the same colour and shape as Lewis's, but they are nothing alike. These are cold, dead eyes, empty of conscience or remorse or even simple humanity.

When he looks into Lewis's eyes, he sees an entirely different inner man: sometimes serene; frequently stormy, and always dependable. There's a verse in the Gospel of Matthew: _The eye is the light of the body_. In Robbie Lewis, it illuminates loyalty, affection, and humour; sometimes sympathy, frequently forgiveness, and always understanding.

* * *

Lately, he's been noticing Lewis's hands. Aesthetically, they're unremarkable, neither calloused nor manicured. Ordinary hands. Busy hands: exploring a suspect's house, examining evidence, twirling a biro as he considers a case. Shoved into pockets when he's forced to keep still.

As they exit the interview room, James suppresses a shudder. He won't let anyone see how unsettled he is. Not the murderer; not his governor. When the door closes behind them, Robbie's hand rests briefly on James's shoulder. In that moment, James understands: the eyes are the window to the soul, but the hands are the conduit of the heart.


End file.
